Shadows of the past
by embleu44
Summary: When Iliana blasted Azhdeha what if instead of being blown into oblivion he simply restarted life as a child. A group of witches brought him in and taught him there way of life, he went to school had friends and found his soulmate. This is there story.


**Rewrite!**

It started as usual, by me walking down a slick alleyway at night. Why at night? I have no idea. I decided to head back home. Suddenly, I heard a scuffing noise and the sound of braking glass behind me. I turned around slowly, and saw a guy who wasn't a guy. The boy's shape seemed to flicker in between a giant black dragon and the toned shape of the boy. A normal person would have screamed and ran away, but somehow, I felt safe in the presence of this mysterious creature. He had an intelligent look in his eyes that were almost alien like with there deep endless pits of black. The eyes look familiar, and I could swear I saw them somewhere, but I didn't remember where.

The boy was getting closer even though he wasn't moving. I realized that I was the one that was moving towards him. I raised my hand slowly to touch him… I almost did…

"Lee… Miley" I heard someone say my name in the annoying wake-up-right-now tone. "Wake up, or you will be late for school." I felt my mom shake my shoulders till she eventually gave up and pushed me off my bed. What a way to start a day.

Sometimes in books and movies, high school is portrayed as wonderland and escape as well as the key to finding love and friendship. Other times it is exaggerated to be a hell-hole. I'm not sure really what to expect out of this semester. Last semester I might have called it a hell-hole but for some odd reason I felt like something huge was going to happen, and its scaring me out of my wits. I mean who likes mystery's!? Not me!

Anyways, back on topic, today was my first day back to school after Christmas break. I had done so much to prepare for this very day. A few days ago I had done some major shopping for clothes as well as school supplies. That's right, school shopping in December.

I calmly made my way to the bathroom across the hall and took a warm shower. I stared in the mirror, despite my small frame, I had a pretty face. Heart-shaped with hazel eyes and long eyelashes. My lips were dainty, and held ruby red lipstick. My obsession. My skin was fair and my hair was stick straight and golden.

Grand Bay was a town that you sort of had to learn to love. It was a bit like a black hole, the kind that once you got into, you won't be getting out anytime soon. And let me tell you, that's never fun. Thanks to Grand Bay, I already lost a part of my life.

I glanced at the clock as I tugged on my army jacket over my black v-neck. My eyes bugged out of my head as I realized that I had to leave now, seeing it took ten minutes to walk to school. Shuddering at the thought of this being my first day back at school after endless hours of freedom. Great this means new people and interaction with the beasts we all know as teenagers.

Rushing through the kitchen, I snagged a poptart, grabbed my bag, and was out the door before you could even say "Paramore." Just say it really, really, slowly.

As I lightly jogged to school, my boot snagged on a bit of uneven sidewalk. I shrieked as I tried to catch myself midfall. Success!

Wait, I totally posed like a superhero. Damn, I wish someone saw that, I totally looked like a bad-ass! Then, I realized something was wrong. No good, terribly, horribly, wrong. My poptart was a good yard away. Normally, the five second rule would apply here. But no, of course not, that would be too easy. It just had to land in a nasty puddle with other unknown contents. I saw the pastry was very soggy, and I'll be truthful here, I was tempted to hold a funeral for the poor thing... then it crossed my mind.

This had to be a bad omen. Run back home. Lock yourself in your bedroom and refuse to go to school.

Then, my fists clenched. I was determined to bulldoze through the day. After all, I was Miley Ann Davidson. 16 year old girl wonder.

It was official, I was out of my mind. Now let's get this damned day over with.


End file.
